


Irondad and Spiderson One Shots

by theavengersfan2318



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aunt Natasha Romanov, Awesome Clint Barton, Ceiling Vent Clint Barton, Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Trying His Best, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Protective Avengers, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Pepper Potts, Quote: On your left, Science Bros, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Uncle Bucky Barnes, Uncle Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theavengersfan2318/pseuds/theavengersfan2318
Summary: Just a bunch of short stories about Peter being Tony's and Pepper's son and his hidden identity as Spidey. Will also include Harley and Morgan.Warning: mentions of anxiety and panic attacks, night terrors, bullying, and an overprotective irondad.SPIDEYCHELLE AND PEPPERONY ALL THE WAYBTW CIVIL WAR, INFINITY WAR AND ENDGAME NEVER HAPPENED. HOMECOMING WILL HAPPEN.Accepting requests, if you have any, just comment under one of the chapters or message me) A request doesn't have to be super long, it might just as well just be a sentence or two, or it can be long with details, that's up to you! I accept all kinds of requests except Hawksilver and Starker, and I am open to most of the ships (StUcKy)
Relationships: Clint Barton & Peter Parker, Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), James "Bucky" Barnes & Peter Parker, Loki & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 12
Kudos: 71





	1. Not Now, Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to send in requests!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's class takes a field trip to SI. Nothing will go wrong, right?

Peter's POV

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I shoot one look at my watch and almost groan. 7:03 AM. I can totally stay in bed for another 2-3 minutes or so. I close my eyes and snuggle further into the bed. I will rest for a few minutes and then I will get up...

After what seems like a second but is actually 15 minutes, I hear FRIDAY wake me up. 

-Mini Tony, it appears to me that you are running late for school. It is currently 7:18 AM.

-OH, SHOOT!

I am late! I quickly get up from the bed and rush to the bathroom. I quickly brush my teeth and put on a hoodie, jeans, and a science pun tee. I sneak a peek at the mirror and notice the dark bags under my eyes. Ugh, dad will be mad. I was patrolling yesterday and lost track of time, coming home at 4 AM, which is why I am so tired right now. I grab my backpack, put on my favourite sneakers, and run to the kitchen. I see mom and dad sipping coffee and talking, but they turn their heads once they see me.

-MORNING, I AM LATE, BYE, GOTTA GO, LOVE YOU!!!

I try to run past my mom but she stops me.

-Woah, slow down, Pete. I made breakfast to go. You have a baguette with cheese inside, a yoghurt, chocolate milk, a cheese sandwich, a bag of grapes, two bananas and two apples. 

-Thanks, Mom! 

-Hopefully, that will be enough to last you through the school day. I have meetings till 6 pm, but Tony will pick you up from school at 3 pm after Decathlon practice. 

I almost laugh as I see Dad almost choke on his coffee as he hears that. 

-I will?

-Yes, you will. I love you, Pete! Happy is downstairs, waiting for you!

-I love you, Pete! Oh, before I forget, what are we doing after school? Movie night or lab night? 

I giggle as mom sends dad a disapproving glare.

-Tony, we talked about this...

-What? It's Friday! So what will it be, Pete?

-Lab Night! Now I REALLY have to go because I am super late, and if I am late, I will get detention, and that means that I will skip Decathlon Practice, and that means that-

-Go, kid! I will pick you up at 4!

-At 3, Tony!

-Right, sorry Pep, at 3!

-Bye! Love you, mom, love you, dad!

I quickly go down to the garage where I see Happy waiting impatiently.

-Sorry, Happy! Good morning! 

I get into the car and start eating the baguette. Gosh, the food feels so good...

I go to Midtown High, even though I am only 13. I am registered under the name Peter Parker, and no one in the school knows that I am Peter Stark, because Dad and Mom wanted me to have a normal childhood without reporters and cameras spying on me. Even the teachers think I come from a poor family, and that I live with my "aunt" because my "parents" died in a plane crash and my "uncle" died in a shooting. No one knows the truth, except my best friends, Ned and MJ. People think that I'm Tony Stark's personal intern, which is why I have the newest Starkphone, Starkwatch, and Starkpad, the ones that are not even out yet. Little they know. 

It takes some time, but I come to school and... Bingo! I am 2 minutes early. I go to my locker, where I see Ned and MJ. 

-Hey, Ned! Hi, MJ!

-Hey, Peter!

-Wassup, loser?

I talk to them for a minute before we all head to chemistry class. School is easy for me, dad says its because I have his genes. I think I am just naturally smart. I don't pay attention in class, instead, I doodle in my notebook or talk to Ned. Mr Cass, our teacher, asks me random questions and I answer them, like always. Uncle Bruce already taught me all this. Dad says I could easily go to MIT and still graduate early. Mom insists I stay in school and have an ordinary childhood. I agree with her, I want to spend more time with my parents before I leave for college. 

As the bell rings, we gather our things and leave for our next class, math. The same thing happens there. Everything is fine until the lunch bell rings. As I head for the lunch hall, my Spidey sense goes off. It is a sense that I have (a result of a spider bite that made me Spiderman) that warns me in case there is a threat or danger. My dad calls it the Peter tingle, which I hate, but nothing I try stops him from saying it. Anyways, I feel my Spidey sense go off, and a second later, a hand pushes me into the locker, and a foot kicks my shin.

-Hey, Penis Parker!

-Not now, Flash...

-On the contrary, I believe that now is a perfect time. How is Tony? How is your fake internship going? If you think anyone actually believes that you are interning for Stark Industries, you are greatly mistaken. You are just a poor boy, who lies to everyone.

-I have someone who loves me, you don't. 

-No one actually loves you. You are so pathetic that your aunt decided to adopt you out of pity. 

-Yeah? Well even if I was adopted, at least I was wanted, unlike you.

-What did you say, Penis? That's it.

This is when I know I crossed the line. The expression on Flash's face changes from smug to ballistic.

-Flash, I-

I am interrupted by a punch as he sends a fist into my stomach. He punches me again, and again, on my face, kicking my shin and back. I don't fight back. I can't let anyone know my true identity. The bruises and broken ribs will heal by themselves in a day or so. 

-Guess what, Penis? Everyone will know about your internship being a lie tomorrow. Because guess what? There is a field trip! And guess where we are going? The Stark Tower! 

He finally stops and I know that I am bruised and have 2 or 3 cracked ribs. My nose is probably broken too, and I feel warm, sticky blood all over my face. I get up with a grunt and look at the time. 1:03 PM. I still have time to clean myself, eat, and then I have one last lesson before Decathlon practice. 

I limp to the bathroom and clean my face. I can already feel my nose and ribs and bruises healing, thank God I didn't skip breakfast today. My healing works much faster when I eat a lot, and I eat a lot because of my fast metabolism. 

By the time we have Decathlon Practice, I am almost fully healed. It's weird, I never heal this fast, but I guess my ribs were just bruised and not cracked after all. I head to the library and MJ starts asking us questions. We qualified for the nationals, and if we win, we will travel to Spain for the World Competition. 

I was a bit distracted as I was thinking over what Flash had said about the upcoming trip to the tower. I will have to talk to dad about it unless I want my classmates to find out about my true identity. Not that I mind that much, but I would prefer to keep it secret for a bit more. I'm still just a freshman. 

Before I know it, practice is over. I go out of the school before everyone and notice dad standing in front of the yellow Ferrari, talking to someone on his phone. Once he sees me, he waves me over and engulfs me in a hug. It feels so good, so safe, and I let myself relax. I take a deep breath and take a moment to feel the cold arc reactor against my face, the steady heartbeats acting as an anchor. We stay like that for a few minutes before I pull away. I get in the car as my dad sits in the driver's seat. Not like he actually needs to be there, all the cars are operated by FRIDAY. 

-How was school, Pete?

-Umm-it was good, I guess. The practice was fun. Dad?

-Yep?

-So, did you know that we have a trip to the tower tomorrow?

-Really? I had no idea. Cap, Clint, and Nat are going to be there too, we had a meeting today, and another one in two days, so I asked them whether they wanted to stay at the tower, for the time being, and they arrived in the morning. Maybe we could-

-No! Don't even try! 

Dad starts laughing, and it's contagious. Soon both of us are laughing our heads off, recalling all the pranks we pulled on Cap and Nat over the years. 

-Dad... I don't know what to do. 

-About what?

-About my class coming to the tower. I mean I stay there at night. The tower is my home. What if they find out.

-Pete, they'll find out eventually. You are the heir to SI after all. But we will be here for you, every step of the way. 

-Thanks, dad. I love you. 

-I love you too, Under'oos. And I won't let anyone harm you, something that brings me to another topic. Why were your ribs bruised, on the verge of cracking, at school? 

-Oh, well I ran into a pole while talking to MJ and Ned. 

I look at Dad and he raises his eyebrow at me. Why am I such a bad liar? It's not fair. 

-Pete...

-Dad, I promise I am fine. Stark men are strong, right?

He chuckles and smiles.

-Yes, Pete, Stark men are strong. Although your mom is probably stronger than me.

-I think Mom is stronger than EVERYONE, even Uncle Steve. I think the only one who can match her strength is Aunt Nat.

-You are probably right.

We reach the tower, and FRIDAY greets us. 

-Welcome back, boss and mini Tony. 

-Hi, FRIDAY! How are you?

-I am doing great, thank you, Peter. 

Dad chuckles at me once again, and we joke all the way up to the lab. The class is supposed to meet up in front of the tower at 10 AM, so I asked FRIDAY to wake us up at 9:15 AM, knowing that we would probably spend the night in the lab. We spend the rest of the day working in the lab, Uncle Rhodey coming once to check up on us and bring us a snack, and mom coming to check up on us at about midnight. We both fall asleep in the lab, on the couch, I fell asleep with a wrench in my hand, and dad fell asleep with an iron man mask clutched close to his chest. 

At 9:15 AM FRIDAY woke both me and my dad up. We had breakfast, and then I took a shower, drank some coffee, changed into fresh clothes, and went outside to wait for my class. Ned was the first to arrive, at 9:53 AM. He was still excited even though he had his own ID because he visited the tower twice a week or so, just like MJ. Peter also had an ID, but his ID was a level 10 ID, only the Avengers, Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Peter had the Level 10 ID. 

The two chatted while they waited, although they didn't have to wait for a long time. A couple of minutes later, the whole class was in front of the Tower, and soon they all went in. Edith, one of the workers, greeted them all inside. 

-Hello, everyone, my name is Edith, and today I will be your tour guide. We will first take a look at the intern labs, then we will see the Avengers museum and other interesting places. We will have lunch here. Now, I will list your names one by one, come and get your IDs. After that, we will all pass through the security hall and the tour will officially begin. Keep in mind that your IDs will expire the moment you leave the Tower. Let's start. Abigail Williams? Here you go. 

Edith continued handing out the IDs, and once she finished Andrew asked her a question.

-Um, I don't think Ned or MJ or Peter got their IDs. 

-Oh, that's because they already have their IDs. 

The whole class started whispering, but the look on Flash's face was priceless. 

-Okay, moving on. Now, as you pass through the hall, present your ID to the camera. Just like this.

-EDITH BELLINO, LEVEL 4 AUTHORISATION.

Next went Abigail.

-ABIGAIL WILLIAMS, GUEST, LEVEL 1 AUTHORISATION.

Andrew was about to go through when Flash asked Edith another question.

-What do all these different levels mean?

-Different levels are the different places you are allowed to visit. LEVEL 1 is for guests, and you are only allowed to visit places like the intern labs and the museum, basically floors 1-5. LEVELS 2-5 are workers and interns, depending on the levels they have access up to the 26th floor. LEVEL 6 are the personal interns, they have access only to the 28th floor and 59th floor. LEVELS 7-8 are the guests coming for the conferences, and private meetings. LEVEL 9 is for the Avengers, except Pepper Stark, James Rhodes, Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Bucky Barnes, and Bruce Banner, they have LEVEL 10 clearance. LEVEL 9 gives clearance for all the places except the penthouse and some of the Avengers Personal Labs and gym. Lastly, LEVEL 10 clearance gives access to all the places and the penthouse. The only people who have this clearance are the Stark family, and the listed Avengers. Now, let's proceed. 

-ANDREW REID, GUEST, LEVEL 1 AUTHORISATION. 

-BENJAMIN TRIOLO, GUEST, LEVEL 1 AUTHORISATION. 

-EUGENE THOMPSON, GUEST, LEVEL 1 AUTHORISATION. 

-MICHELLE JONES, LEVEL 8 AUTHORISATION. 

The class started whispering once again when they hear that MJ has such a high authorisation, but no one asks anything. 

-NED LEEDS, LEVEL 8 AUTHORISATION. 

The class starts whispering once again when Flash decides to speak up. 

-Umm, why do MJ and Nerd-oops, I meant Ned- have LEVEL 8 AUTHORISATION? 

\- That is classified information, I believe. 

The list continues, and the rest of the students have a LEVEL 1 authorisation until Peter swipes his ID.

-PETER STARK, LEVEL 10 AUTHORISATION. HI, PETER, WELCOME BACK. DO I INFORM YOUR DAD OF YOUR ARRIVAL?

That's when the class erupts in whispers and questions. Flash can't believe his ears, and they all think its some type of glitch. Edith tried to calm them all down when the class suddenly quiets down. I look to see what made a bunch of teenagers shut up, and saw my dad. His head high, the press smile on his face, not the actual one. This one seems sincere, but its actually forced, the lips tight, his teeth are hidden, a mask on his face. No emotions, just business. Not many people saw his real, genuine, happy smile. 

Flash then shouted. I had a feeling that whatever he is about to say won't be nice. 

-Hey, Penis! This is the actual proof that you are no one. You hacked into the system, but guess what? See, Mr Stark is here, and that is proof. He doesn't even recognize you. You are just a worthless, little-

-Care to finish that sentence?

-Umm, yeah, well, sir, Peni-umm, Peter, went lying that he was your personal intern, and he hacked into the system! I am-

-I don't care who you are, and I will only say this one time. You insult my son or touch him one more time, and I will destroy both you and your family. Peter Stark is my son, who is the heir of Stark Industries. Come here, Pete. This is Peter Anthony Stark, mine and Pepper Stark's son. 

After that, my dad leans over to me and whispers into my ear.

-Ready to reveal your Spider identity?

-I guess. 

-Alright. Just like we practised. 

He stands straight again, with a hand on my shoulder.

-And he is also... SpiderMan!

Once he says that I shoot a web to the ceiling and stick to it. This is going to be fun.


	2. Hail Hydra...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter wakes up in an unknown room, a wound on his head, and his memories a bit foggy.   
> He doesn't know where he is until he sees a man in a uniform with an octopus on the sleeve come into his room.

Peter POV

I wake up in an unknown room. I am all alone here, and my head is throbbing as if there is a cut. I bring my fingers to the sore area and flinch as my thumb brushes over a gash right near the temples. I feel warm, sticky blood near the wound, coating my fingers and hair, turning them a crimson red. I do not remember how I got the injury, or how I got here in the first place, and I look around, trying to find some hints or clues. 

The walls around me are a slate grey, the paint coming off in some places. It is really cold, and I then realize that I am sitting on a concrete floor, dust and spiders all over the room. There is an iron door on one side, and it looks too strong to be able to burst through it. It is so quiet, not a single sound around. I have no idea what time it is, and how long I spent here. The room is dimly lit, the sole light source being a tiny bulb, barely hanging from the ceiling, a thin wire the only thing connecting it to the ceiling and electricity and preventing it from hitting the ground.

I get up and try to examine the walls for any kinds of holes or places I could use to escape, however, all my attempts turn out to be unsuccessful. There is not a single hint that could give me an idea of the time, where I am or any way I could escape. At least there is a small bed with what seems like dirty blankets covering it. I get up and take a minute to collect myself as the world around me is spinning. I feel nauseous, I might have a concussion or it's from the blood loss, I am really not sure at this point. I take a moment to lay down on the small bed, it brings some relief to my aching head and inflamed muscles. I close my eyes for a second and end up falling asleep.

I am awoken by heavy footsteps. I quickly get on my feet, noticing that my muscles are no longer irritated and my head is no longer hurting. A man in a lab suit comes into my room, the name tag saying "Dr Zola." The man is short, and a bit chubby, almost bald and he is wearing glasses. He has an emblem on his lab coat, an octopus. The emblem looks familiar, but I don't know where from. The man looks at me and nods, mumbling something to himself. Two men come in a few seconds later, but unlike Zola, they are not wearing lab suits. They are wearing a red and black military suit, with the same emblem engraved on the sleeve. Zola tells them something in German, something that sounded like "Nimm den Jungen und bring ihn in den Raum Nummer 3". 

I know German  
I know German. Not many people are aware of the fact, but Dad wanted me to be fluent in many languages. The two men, their names being "Mark Schneider" and "Karl Bracher", start moving towards me, and I prepare to fight back until I feel a prickling in my neck. I turn around to see Zola holding an empty injection. They injected me with something. I feel my eyelids getting heavy, and the last thing I remember before falling asleep was Zola's cruel smile.

Tony POV

I wake up to hear screams coming from Peter's room. Without even thinking twice, I rush to his room, Pepper following right behind me. As I open the door, I see a heartbreaking sight. Peter was covered in cold sweat, stirring in his sleep, shouting out some words. 

-HYDRA! NEIN, BITTE, DR ZOLA, NEIN, BITTE! BERÜHREN SIE MICH NICHT! 

(HYDRA, No, please, Dr Zola, no, please! Don't touch me!)

I desperately tried to wake him up to no avail. 

-Pete, you're okay, you're home, you're good, you're safe. Pete, baby, cmon, you're alright, I love you. 

He suddenly calmed down and uttered a sentence that made my heart stop beating. 

-Der Vermögenswert ist bereit. Gegrüßet seist du HYDRA!

(The Asset is ready. Hail HYDRA!)

What is happening to him? Just as I am about to wake him up, his eyes open and he gets up from the bed. 

-Pete, you're okay... I am here. 

-Dad... 

He breaks into cries as I hold him close, clutching his whole body. Sobs wrack his body, as he struggles to calm down and take a deep breath. I whisper sweet nothings into his ear, as I cuddle him closer. It takes some time, but I notice him finally crying himself to sleep. I don't let go of him, instead, I lay down with him. Pepper was already back at our room, I asked her to go. She gets too emotional when she sees Pete hurting. 

I try to sleep, but I can't. All I can think about is HYDRA and Zemo. Peter never even knew about them, and he certainly wasn't born back in 1941, heck, even I wasn't. My dad was, though. And I got nightmares just like him. Poor boy. I will have to talk to Cap and Bucky about this. 

I turn to look at Peter. He is snoring lightly, eyes closed, a smile plastered on his face. At one point he snuggles further into me, and I wrap my arms around him even tighter. We will get through this. Whatever this is, we will get through, together. 

We are Stark men.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I promise that a longer one will be up very soon!


	3. I miss you... so much...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter, Harley and Morgan are normal siblings, except their parents are the famous Tony Stark and Pepper Stark. They are happy. Until one day...

Tony POV

I was just chilling in my room, and for the first time in a week, it was quiet in the house. Morgan, Harley and Peter kept bickering, and they wouldn't stop arguing for even a second. 

Just as I was about to take a nap, Peter burst into my room, shouting, "DAD! Harley took my Starkbook! And he won't give it back! And I wanted to web him up but mom said that it would not be nice-"

"Woah, Woah, Woah, wait up, Pete. Why did Harley take your Starkbook?" Harley wouldn't just take Pete's Starkbook for no permission. He has his own.

"Well, I might have-only might-taken his Starkphone and permanently changed the background to him and his girlfriend, Laura, kissing... and Mom found out that he was dating, which is normal at 13, but she was a bit sad that he did not tell her, and then he totally turned you in because he told her that you knew, and now she is..."

"She is mad that I knew and didn't tell her." Gosh, I am going to kill Harles. 

"Yep. Sooooo, can you please take my Starkbook from Harley now? I need to finish my homework." I see Pete tug at his hair in frustration, something he does when he is either mad or nervous. 

"Okay, okay, but remember that we have to leave the house in 20 minutes because-"

I suddenly notice Morgan run into my room, panting, Harley running in right behind her.

"DAD! TELL HARLEY TO GIVE MY DOLL BACK!" Morgan looked angry, pouting and arms crossed over her chest, it looked so cute on a five-year-old that I could not help but chuckle. "Dad, this is not funny! This is an important issue!"

"Alright, honey, don't worry, I will talk to him. I will-" I stop talking as I hear Peter's phone ring. He got anxious for a second and tried to hang up but the Starkphone slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor. I picked it up before peter had the chance to and watched him blush profusely. I smirk as I read the Caller ID: MJ aka LoVe. I pick up while Peter keeps trying to take the phone from me.

-Ohmygod, Pete, I am going to kill you. I gave you the notes so that you could copy them because you skipped class and not because I wanted you to send it to the whole class! You can not keep on doing this, baby! 

I couldn't help myself. I started laughing so hard that tears started flowing out of my eyes. Peter, my 12-year-old shy kid, got a girlfriend! I am so calling the two of them Spideychelle. I keep on laughing until I hear MJ's voice again.

-Peter, was that your dad? Oh god, now I have to deal with another one of his witty remarks. 

I hang up the phone before any of us embarrass ourselves even more. Man, I love my kids. I get distracted because all three of my kids start fighting yet again, and I make out the words "give it back" and "no fair" and the most common, "and you didn't tell me?" I try to gain the attention of all three of my kids, unsuccessfully.

"Kids," I try, only to get ignored. "Guys-" Yet again a failed attempt. 

"THE STARK KIDS LISTEN TO ME!" I try shouting to gain their attention and all three of my kids shut up. My ears thank me for the peace.

"Kids, this can be solved without the bickering. Harley, give Peter his laptop back and give Morgan her doll back." I see Harley try to argue back but a glare from me quiets him and he goes to retrieve the items. Once he is back, he hands the items over, and Pete clutches his laptop close to his chest, while Morgan does the same with her doll. Both of them look ready to exit my room when I stop them. "Not so fast, guys. Firstly, Peter, change Harley's background back to normal. And Morgan, stop taking your brother's StarkPad, you have your own."

I watch closely to make sure that both of them do what I asked, and just as I was about to relax again, a fight erupts again. 

-You did that yourself!

-Did not!

-Did too!

-He is right, Peter, you did that yourself!

I give up all my attempts to calm them down and instead move past them into the kitchen, where I see Pepper. I sigh and tell her what happened and how I am too tired to handle this all now. I have an important missile launch tomorrow in Afghanistan, and I need to rest beforehand. 

-The kids are fighting and I am way too tired to deal with it right now, I have tried to calm them down, but we both know that they listen to you better. 

Pepper looks at me for a minute before telling me to go to the guest room and rest. I do so asking JARVIS to set an alarm for 5 AM. I still need to pack and my private jet will be waiting for me. 

As I move towards the guest room, one of the many, I distinctly hear Pepper tell everyone to go to their rooms.

Fast forward to the next evening, Tony was supposed to return but he still was not home, instead, he was captured and in Afghanistan, and his family refuses to believe that he is dead. 

Peter POV

I miss him. It has only been a couple of hours since he should have returned, but I miss him so much already. I saw Uncle Rhodey's face, and he looked crestfallen. I heard Mom cry, and I know that both of my siblings are extremely worried, but at least they haven't seen Uncle Rhodey or Mom crying. I try to do my homework because I still have school tomorrow, but I can't concentrate on anything. I suddenly see a drop of water on the copybook in front of me. At first, I don't understand where it came from, but then I see another one and realize that those are my tears. I know that Harley and Morgan are in the game room, so I can quietly see mom without them realizing how things are. They just think that Dad will be away a bit longer. They are both smart, they will figure it out eventually, but there is no need to worry them yet. I quickly run to mom and dad's room and see mom sitting on the bed, clearly crying. I come to sit next to her, and at first, she tries to hastily wipe her tears away, but once she notices my own, she just engulfs me in a hug. We both stay like that for quite some time, until I start talking.

-Mom? Is Dad dead?

-I-I don't know, honey, I hope he isn't. you know I can't lie to you, but hopefully, he will be back soon. I miss him, Pete.

-I-I miss him too, so-so much-

I can't finish as my voice cracks and I break into sobs yet again. Mom just holds me close. She doesn't tell me that it will be alright. She just holds me closer. That's when I understood that things were really serious...

Three months later.

Life is dull now. We all go to school but we don't smile. He isn't back yet. They haven't found his body. We know nothing. We all pray for him to be alright. Three months. Three months and dad still isn't back. Three months since we last laughed. Three months since any of us saw him. Three months since he disappeared. I know that Mom and Uncle Rhodey are still searching for him, but... I don't want to lose hope, I really don't...

I lost my dad. My hero, my inspiration. The person who raised me and took me to school and spent time with me in the lab. I lost my father. I cherish all the moments that we shared and the memories created. 

I can't imagine my life, my future without him. Out of all four of us, only Morgan is oblivious to our state. She still thinks he is on a trip. Gosh, I miss him. So. Much. I would do anything to bring him back. 

This morning just like any other morning, all three of us took our backpacks, hugged mom and went into the car where Uncle Happy was already waiting to drive us to school. He is sad all the time, just like us. 

None of us has been getting enough sleep. Morgan just can't sleep, but I and Harley get really bad nightmares. About dad. His funeral. I don't even want to think about it.

I look out the window while the car moves past skyscrapers and highways. It takes about 35-40 minutes to get to school every day, and I see both Harley and Morgan drift to sleep within the first ten minutes. I can't sleep. I just think about him...

Uncle Happy notices that both Morgan and Harley fell asleep during the car ride. He then started talking.

-Pete, you have to keep going. I know it's hard, but you should move on. I see the way you look, the bags under your eyes. You have to...

I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

-Don't tell me to relax! How can I relax when my dad is missing! So please, do not tell me to relax...

I saw hurt in my uncle's eyes and I immediately felt guilty for raising my voice.

-I am-I am sorry, I should not have shouted. I just-I just really miss him.

-Yeah, I miss him too.

-Everywhere I go, I see his face and name. And-and the whole world is asking where Tony Stark is, and who will be the next Tony Stark, and even though I am just 12, I don't know if that's me, Uncle Happy.

-You are not Tony Stark. You are never going to be Tony Stark. Nobody could look up to Tony. Not even Tony. Tony... Tony was my best friend... and he was a mess... He second-guessed everything he did, he was all over the place. The one thing that he did that he did not second-guess was choosing you as his heir. 

-I-I am his heir? The heir to SI?

-Yes. And I do not think he would have gone on that trip if he hadn't known that you would be there after him. And, we still don't know where he is, Pete. So, do not worry. he will be back. I promise.

I look up and notice that Uncle Happy's eyes were red, and only then I understood that I was crying. I have to be strong for my siblings. I have to. 

By the time we reach school, I feel a bit better. He promised. Uncle Happy never breaks his promises. 

The school day goes by slowly. Very, very slowly. I was ready to head into my chemistry class when I hear the PA announcement. 

-Harley, Peter and Morgan Stark, please report to the principal's office right now. I repeat, please report to the principal's office. 

This could mean only two things, either bad, very, very bad news, or absolutely the best ever news. I need to find out. I sprint to the office and once I reach the office, I notice Harley and Morgan looking anxious, standing right outside the door. We all knock at the same time, and...

I see my dad.


	4. Just like their dad...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Tony and Pepper take their 11-year-old twins, Harley and Peter, to the Barton farm. Clint and Laura's two eldest kids, Cooper (12 years old) and Lila (10 years old), are eager to hang out with the twins. 
> 
> Requested by a Wattpad user. Hope you guys enjoy!

Pepper POV

I sometimes wonder whether I have three kids instead of two. Tony is just as childish as Peter and Harley, but while the non-identical twins are 11 years old, he is 43. I can't close my eyes for a second, because if I do, the three of them will blow up the Tower, and maybe all of New York. 

Luckily, we are currently on a private plane on our way to Iowa, about to visit Clint and Laura. Peter and Harley are ecstatic, and the two can't sit still at all. Tony is no better, and I hear the three discuss their plans. Apparently, they want to prank Clint, and both Cooper and Lila have agreed to help them. The initiator of the idea was, of course, Tony, but I am not surprised about that. 

Tony notices me listen to their pranking plans, and his eyes widen as he sees my smirk. He turns to the boys and whispers something, and then the three stand up and walk towards the "lab" in the plane. I do not feel like following them, and I close my eyes, wanting to rest for a couple of minutes. 

Not even a minute later, I hear silent footsteps. I open my eyes and watch Peter close the door of the lab, a mischievous look in his eyes. He comes towards me and starts talking, "Okay, mom, don't tell dad, but I and Harley are going to prank him, we are going to prank Uncle Clint too, but I and Harley have a plan. I decided to tell you because you are going to have to hold him off while I and Harley runoff. Is that alright with you?"

I look at him, a devilish smirk on my face, and think about it. Pranked, outsmarted Tony Stark? Oh, yes. "Tell Harley to run faster than usual."

"I see the worried look on Peter's face change to a relieved one, he hugs me and runs back into the lab. Both Harley and Peter are young geniuses and Tony should've expected something like this to happen.

I close my eyes, and this time decide to take a small nap. I asked FRIDAY to inform the boys to be quiet and drift to sleep. 

I wake up right as we land in Iowa. I stretch my arms and look around. I notice Tony sleeping on the couch, and Peter sleeping with his head on Tony's lap, and Harley drawing with a marker on their faces. Oh, these boys. I wouldn't have it any other way. I head over to Harley and ask him to give me a marker. He thinks for a second but then carefully takes one from his backpack and hands it to me. I head over to Tony and write on his forehead "Pepper knows better." I see Harley try to contain his laughter, and he shuffles out of the room so that he doesn't wake up his dad and brother. 

I take a look at our, well, mostly Harley's, "masterpiece" and can't help a sense of pride. Peter has a goatee just like Tony's, glasses and a jawline drawn. He looks so cute, and I can't stop myself from cooing. Tony, on the other side, does not look as cute. In addition to my writing, he has a "black eye", a fake scar and "my kids are smarter than me :(" on his left cheek. I take a photo and hide the markers, and as Harley returns I usher him to my side. We both take a seat two rows in from of the other two, and I ask FRIDAY to wake them up. 

A couple of minutes later, we are heading off to the Barton farm, and I see Clint and Laura with Nathan in her arms waiting for us and Lila and Cooper running around. I can already imagine their reactions once they see the two. Harley is talking to Peter while Tony is trying to listen in, and laughs as they run from him.

Once Laura and Clint see us, they start laughing, and can't stop. I and Harley can't help but join them, but Peter and Tony have no idea what's going on, until... They take a look at each other. They both start giggling but then understand that the other is laughing too. And before we know it, both of them rush to the bathroom, right past Laura and Clint. This causes even more laughter, and Harley is on the floor clutching his stomach. 

A couple of hours later, and of course, pranks organized by Tony and the kids, we are sitting down. All eight of us, four kids and four adults (Nathan is napping), are drinking tea and telling jokes when we hear Tony's phone ring. 

Peter POV

As soon as I hear the ringtone, Harley and me exchange looks. He holds up three fingers, counting down. I nod and we both run out of the room, everyone else looking shocked. I hear dad pick up the phone, and we hear the whole conversation as it's programmed to be on speaker.

-Is this Tony Stark speaking?

-Um, yes, how did you get my personal number?

-That's not important, sir. What is important is that this is the NYPD, New York Police Department speaking. There are multiple complaints about cars with no drivers riding all around the city, and all seven are registered under your name.

Oh my gosh, this is so much better than I imagined. JARVIS and FRIDAY are officially the best. Both me and Harley take a look around the corner to have a peek of dad's facial expression, and it takes all of our self-control not to burst out laughing. Meanwhile, the conversation between JARVIS and Dad continues, and Mom's facial expression changes from concerned to amused. 

-Sir, Mr Stark, we will need to confiscate every single one of the cars, as well as your driving license, and there will be court procedures. 

-What- that does not even make sense. How did they even get out of the Tower?

-We do not know, sir.

-Alright, expect a call from my lawyers. Thank you, goodbye. 

As Dad hangs up, me and Harley sprint out of the house. But, we still hear it. 

-PETER ANTHONY STARK AND HARLEY HOWARD STARK, GET YOUR ASSES IN HERE OR I SWEAR I WILL FIND YOU BOTH!

That makes the two of us dash even faster, and we hide behind the tractor. We see Dad run out of the house, and Mom behind him, with Uncle Clint and Aunt Laura, and Lila and Cooper all laughing and trying to stop him, however, they don't succeed as most of them are on the ground, wheezing because of how hard they are laughing. 

It takes dad a while to find us, and by the time he does, he is not that mad anymore, he is actually proud of us. 

-Guys, how did you hack the cars and my phone?

-J and FRI, they helped us. The cars aren't actually roaming the streets.

-Oh, thank God, your Mom would kill me if there were any more lawsuits about my cars.

A couple of more pranks later, like egging Uncle Clint and putting salt in tea and coffee, it is time for our last prank. A prank that might cost us our lives. Me, Cooper, Lila and Harley exchange looks once again and...

As Mom watches television with Aunt Laura, 5 kilograms of flour drop on them, turning them completely white. 

Oh man, they looked like ghosts. 

We run away once again, but this time, mom and dad find us quickly. 

"We are not mad, just disappointed," says Dad with an amused smirk.

"No, we are mad," contradicts Mom, her hair still a bit white, even though she tried to wash the flour out.

"Right- yes, we are mad. We- we are very mad, we are livid. But we're going to let this slide," tries Dad again, but all three of us can see that he is trying his hardest not to laugh. 

"No, no we're not letting this slide," says Mom, throwing Dad one of her signature looks.

"Come on, Pep, I am not a mind reader, help me out here." At that, all four of us burst out laughing, and we all get back into the house. 

We spend the rest of the day just playing around with Cooper and Lila, and it is so much fun. We played monopoly, and the adults decided to join us at one point but stopped when Uncle Clint and Dad got way too competitive and started calling each other names. We played hide and seek, coded a bot, practised a bit of archery and spied on the adults. It was a great day. 

By the time we get back on the plane, it is dark outside. But we had so much fun. 

Pepper POV

I watch as all three of my boys fall asleep, all four of us cuddled up together as we fly back home. The two youngsters are mischievous, yet extremely smart, and have golden hearts, even though they would never admit it. Just like their Dad. I swear the two are just young and reckless Tonys.

But, once again. I would not have it any other way.


	5. Another Cliché Field Trip, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Peter is Tony's biological son, but Peter goes by the surname Parker in school, even though, legally, he is a Stark. People think he is Tony's intern. Tony is married to Pepper, and Pepper is Peter's biological mom. Peter is late to school again, misses an announcement, and is facing suspension for forging a signature on a late slip. A lot of funny superfamily moments, and of course, a field trip... Peter is Spiderman here.
> 
> Civil War, Infinity War and Endgame never happened. Age of Ultron happened right after the Avengers. Peter became Spider-Man two years ago. It's in 2020.   
> He is Peter Anthony Stark here instead of Peter Benjamin Stark because I feel like it suits him more. Tony is from Spain, his parents were born in Madrid but moved to the US, so both Peter and Tony speak in Spanish at home or when they are frustrated.
> 
> This is a very long chapter, like 4800 words long, so I decided to make a part two that will hopefully be up sometime this week. Enjoy!

Tony POV

I am honestly not even surprised at this point. I swear, even after fourteen years with this boy, I can't make him get up for school on time. Although, that might be my fault. I mean, the only event I was not late to was my wedding, and that was because Pepper would have actually killed me.

Anyways, here I am, sitting at the kitchen table, 7AM on a Monday morning, waiting for Peter to come and devour his waffles. I can hear him talking to himself and FRIDAY, and searching for his stuff. And then Pepper tells me I am childish.

Finally, Peter comes into the kitchen. He looks like he got up in a hurry, which he did, his hair is slightly wet from the shower, his science pun t-shirt is a bit crumpled. He wipes his eyes and sits down at the table, ready to dig into his waffles. Pepper comes in and kisses his forehead, and comes up to me. All three of us talk when Peter suddenly stops talking and looks at us with wide eyes. And what he utters next really makes me doubt his IQ.

"OH MY GOSH! WAFFLES ARE PANCAKES WITH ABS. REALLY STRONG ABS. LIKE MINE." He looks so proud of himself, and both me and Pepper start laughing.

"Pete, I sometimes wonder how your mind works. And IF it works at all." I tell him before all three of us start giggling once again. At one point Peter realizes that he is super late. I write him a late slip and sign it with my name, while Peter tries to get ready for school and shoves at least three waffles into his mouth, grabs his ID and backpack and rushes into the elevator. On the way he crushes into Bucky, Steve and Sam, coming back from their morning run, and they all chuckled at him. He sticks his tongue out at them and speeds downstairs. 

Peter POV

I am relieved to see Happy waiting for me downstairs, a disapproving look on his face. I rush past him and get into the car, and notice him rolling his eyes as he starts the car. I start talking about my morning, and he tries to act like he doesn't care but I know that he loves me. Dad said that before I was born, Happy hated kids. But when I turned two, a teacher in kindergarten shouted at me, making me burst into tears, and apparently Happy was livid. Dad showed me the video.

Happy, glaring at the teacher, "If you fucking L O O K at Peter the wrong way, I will rip you to shreds with my own two hands. I won't hesitate. Try it, bitch. I dare you. If you so much as breathe in the direction of Tony's son and my nephew, I will rip out your intestines and give them to Peter to use as a skipping rope. Do you think I'm fucking joking? Ask Rob. Oh, wait, you cant, Peter is using him right now. When he stops jumping and entertaining himself with his new skipping rope, you can ask Rob. Don't believe me? Test it out, asshat. Peter deserves a new skipping rope anyways." At the end of his rant, he picks Peter up, hugs him, takes him to Tony, and demands that Tony sues the teacher.

So we all know that he has a soft spot for me, even though he would never admit it.

The rest of the ride is silent, and I clutch the note signed by my dad in my hand. My first class is physics, and my teacher, Mr Harrison, absolutely despises me. He does not believe my internship, just like the whole school minus Ned and MJ, and he hates me for not paying attention in class and still getting the best grades in the whole school while being the youngest sophomore at fourteen. And because Physics is my first class of the day, I am often tardy. Even though I always have a note from SI or Mom, he stares at me and scoffs, before throwing the note into the trash can and barking at me, telling me to sit down.

Even with Happy's frantic driving, I am still 20 minutes late. I get out of the car before Happy even has a chance to stop it, and run into the school. I enter the Physics classroom, and the class looks excited. It looks like Mr Harrison was making an announcement when I barge in. I show him my note, this time signed by my Dad, apologize for being late and take a seat. At first, he cocks an eyebrow at the note, but then, to my surprise, instead of throwing the note in the bin like usual, he actually puts it on his table.

I take my copybook and textbook out and start writing notes. I barely had any sleep last night, and I feel myself drift to sleep. At one point I hear Mr Harrison call my name, and the whole class is staring at me.

"Mr Parker, please come to the front." I see him smirk, and he is holding the note my dad wrote to excuse my tardiness. I hesitantly come up to the front of the class, hands in my pockets, and look at him. "So, Mr Parker, you provided me with a note to excuse your tardiness, and you were 20 minutes late, once again. But, now not only you lie about your so-called Stark Industries internship for attention, you-"

"Sir, I guarantee you, that the internship is very real. I do intern for Stark Industries, and this is why I was late this morning, I got called to help with a project." I am furious. Yes, they only accept college students or older, but I am the smartest at school, my GPA being a constant 4.0 and I am a part of the Academic Decathlon team.

"Mr Parker, do not interrupt me. There is no way that THE Tony Stark would sign your slip, which means you forged his signature. Forgery is a serious offence. Please see yourself to the principal's office." I hear the whole class laugh at that, and I blush. Especially Flash, he was sniggering, making jokes about me, and talking to his goons. What an idiot.

"Sir, I assure you-" I try talking to him, but he does not let me finish.

"Now, Mr Parker." Stark, not Parker, I think to myself. I sigh and grab my backpack. Heading to the office, I think about all the things my mom would do to the school if she finds out about this.

I enter the office, and the lady frowns at me. Both her and Mr Morita, the principal, absolutely loathe me because of the "fake" internship. Uncle Bucky signed me up for school, but the emergency contacts are mom and dad, followed by my uncles and aunts, and Wanda and Pietro, and the twins are like my older siblings. Pietro and Wanda are seventeen, but they act even younger. Clint gets so fed up with them sometimes, and he is their legal guardian, so he can't even get rid of the two. He complains about the two all the time but we all know that he absolutely loves them and would do anything to keep the twins safe.

A couple of minutes later, I get called in to see Mr Morita. I sheepishly take a seat and notice the scowl on his face. He gets straight to the point.

"Mr Parker, you are a very bright student, but the lies have to stop. I get that you are a teenager with good grades, but such a lie is bound to come to light at one point, sooner rather than later. You should stop with this whole internship nonsense. Just lying about it is one thing, but forging Mr Stark's signature to excuse your laziness and tardiness is not okay. And I am not even getting started on the whole "falling asleep in class" fiasco. I expect an apology to every single one of your teachers, especially Mr Harrison, and your classmates, and you are suspended for the rest of the week and will not be able to take part in the field trip on Thursday. You will also have after school detention every day for the next two weeks once you come back to school. Your guardian will pick you up soon. Please wait here."

"Mr Morita, please, the internship is not a lie! If you had just listened to me-" I don't even get to finish the sentence as Mr Morita glares at me.

"Mr Parker, enough is enough! Stop this right now." With that he storms out of the room, probably to call mom or dad or someone else from my superfamily.

I put my head in my arms and sigh. How am I going to explain it to my family without them killing both Mr Harrison and Mr Morita? I spend a couple of minutes like that until I see Uncle Sam, who came to pick me up. He has a disapproving look in his eyes, but I am just happy it isn't Uncle Steve or dad, the two would make such a huge deal and they would definitely be recognized by the school. Uncle Sam looked way too comfortable in his casual hoodie and jeans to be recognized as the Falcon, and that is better for me.

He nods and we both exit the school. As we both get into the car, me shotgun and him driving (although he was just there for fun, FRIDAY operates all the cars), he starts talking.

"Steve knows you got suspended, and you might get one of his cliché lectures, but from what I know, he is the only one who is actually upset over it, except maybe your parents. I think Tony is proud you still can't beat his record, he told us that at one point he got a 3-week suspension. Now, on a more serious note. Just tell me what happened. No excuses." Uncle Sam looks amused, but a bit serious at the time, and he used his "strict tone" for the last two sentences.

"Okay, but Dad can't know. If Dad finds out, he will throw a tantrum and show up to the school wearing his suit and talk to the principal. I don't need that. I can handle it. It's fine."

"That makes it even more interesting. I won't tell. Now spit it out."

"Okay, so, I woke up late and had breakfast, and lost track of time, but that was totally Mom and dad's fault because they didn't let me rush out the door. So Dad wrote me a note excusing my tardiness as if I was doing stuff for Stark Industries as an intern. For me, that's kind of funny because I'm basically third in command, after mom and dad, and most of the SI projects go through me. But anyways. No one believes that I intern at SI, except Ned and MJ. So, when I came to school and gave the note to my teacher, he scoffed. After that, I sorta fell asleep, in class, and when I woke up the teacher called me up to the front. He accused me of forging the SI documents and the note, and of forging Dad's signature in front of the whole class. He then sent me to the principal's office, and now I'm here."

I glance at Uncle Sam, and he looks conflicted. I know for a fact that he is mad at the principal, and the school, and he was also kind of annoyed that I fell asleep, although that definitely does not warrant a week of suspension. And I guess he was conflicted because while he promised not to tell Dad, this is an important issue that needs to be taken care of. Geez, I feel like Wanda now. Since when am I a mind reader?

We spend the next couple of minutes in silence. Uncle Sam breaks the silence.

"As much as I want to tell this all to Tony and Pepper right now, I won't. Falling asleep in class? Fine, I understand, you're Spiderman, that can be excused, you save people. But both the teacher and principal are completely out of line, and something has to be done. And-don't look at me like that, I'll try not to tell your parents- I will be giving the school a call, or make Steve or Bucky do it. Right now, because FRIDAY will snitch if we do it in the tower. So, c'mon Pete, gimme the phone number. And you still have to explain why you got a suspension."

I groan loudly and tell him the school number. He puts it on speaker and starts talking.

"Hello. Is this Midtown High?"

"Yes, sir, it is. This is the secretary speaking. May I ask who you are?"

"This is the Falcon, Sam Wilson speaking. I called on behalf of my nephew, Peter St-, Parker, Peter Parker. I-"

"Let me stop you right there. I do not know who you actually are, I do not know whether you are Peter himself or one of his friends, but all you are doing is digging a deeper hole. You cannot lie like that. This is a serious offence and will result in another talk with the principal and the boy's actual guardian. Goodbye. Please meet the principal on Monday, at 8 AM, Peter. And bring your actual guardian."

"Excuse you-" Uncle Sam was cut off as the secretary hung up. He looked angry, mad, furious, livid, enraged. You get my point. "F*ck. Those dipsh*ts don't even want to listen. As*holes." He slams his hand on the driving wheel and looks at me. "Peter, I will personally make sure that either Cap or Bucky call the school, and if that does not work, one of the two or me will come to school with you. This is fu*king unacceptable, those idiots."

We spend the rest of the ride in silence. As soon as we get into the tower, our ways split. Uncle Sam goes to the private entrance to speak to Steve and Bucky, while I go to the main one because Dad and Mom are currently in the R&D department, I asked FRIDAY. I scan the badge, and FRIDAY announces, "Peter Stark, Level Alpha Red, Resident. Welcome home, Peter. Would you like me to alert Boss and Miss Boss of your arrival?"

"Hey, FRI, no, it's fine, I am going to see them anyways."

"Very well, Pete. I shall inform you that your mom seems upset."

"Ugh, great. Thanks for the warning, FRI." 

"You are always welcome, young Boss."

As I pass through the security to get to the elevators, many people see me and wave at me. Laura comes up to me for help, and I aid her with the Starkphone AI coding. Laura and I are pretty good friends and we talk a lot, and she is one of the college-level interns. She finished MIT and came to intern for SI.

As soon as I enter the R&D department on the 37th floor, I see Mom and Dad talking. Unfortunately, they see me too and usher me over. All three of us move to a private room where we can talk.

"So, tell me. How did my son get suspended?" Dad starts, cocking a brow at me. I notice an amused smirk on his face.

"Well, you see, I might have fallen asleep in class."

"Peter Anthony Stark, how could you fall asleep in class?" Mom asks me, and she looks quite upset. Her eyebrows furrowed, arms crossed, stern glare.

"The class is too easy and boring for me! It's not my fault I got Dad's genes! If anything, it's kind of your fault", I say, pointing at my parents! And I immediately realize my mistake when Dad starts giggling and Mom gets even more irritated.

"What did you just say?"

"I-I take that back." I try my hardest not to laugh, but this is just too much. I let out a chuckle, and Dad starts defending me.

"I mean, Pep, the kid is not wrong. He could probably go to MIT and still graduate early. There is a reason why he is in charge of SI when we are gone. You can't blame him for being too smart for school and being bored during lessons when you are the one who insisted he stays in school and has a normal life so that, and I quote you, "we do not have a repeat of a young Tony Stark". And don't you think that 5 days of suspension is a bit too much for falling asleep in class?" Dad states, completely diminishing what was left of Mom's anger.

"Fine, you are right. Peter, you are lucky to have such a dad. Go to the penthouse, Steve made lasagna and-" I can't hear what she is saying next as I am already running upstairs, for the lasagna. It's my favourite meal.

I rush upstairs to the penthouse, and I see it. There, right there, on the table, is that holy meal. THE STEVE ROGERS LASAGNA. I sprint to dig into it when...

Said super soldier stops me. Uncle Steve looks at me, and look at him. Of course, he has the Eyebrows of Disapproval TM.   
"So, a little birdie told me you got suspended."

"Ughhh, yes, Uncle Steve, I got suspended, it wasn't my fault, I promise, Mom and Dad can explain, can we please just eat the lasagna? I'm starving..." I say without breathing and he chuckles.

"Breathe, Pete, breathe. Alright, go on, we can talk later. Don't forget to wash your hands!" He says.

"I won't!" And finally, there it is, in all its glory, 12 huge bowls of lasagna. Man. I love this.

This is the best ever lunch. 

As we all sit down and talk over lunch, Uncle Steve brings up the suspension. "So, from what I heard it's not Peter's fault."

Before I can answer, Mom responds. "Well, while he did fall asleep in class, that does not warrant a week of suspension. And... I already have the perfect punishment for staying out past curfew and falling asleep in class." Mom is smirking, and oh, Uncle Thor, if she is smirking, it cannot be good. She turns to me and looks me in the eye. "Since you are the heir to SI, you might as well start making connections and attend the board meetings this week instead of Tony."

"NO!"

"YES!"

The "no", obviously, came from me, although I knew that once my mom sets her mind on something, she will do it, so there was no point in arguing. The only reason I exclaimed was just to voice my frustration. The "yes", of course, came from Dad, as he was glad that he could easily skip the meetings. I see the rest of my superfamily chuckle and Uncle Sam throws me a sympathetic look, but he is also smiling. Ugh... Meetings all day. 

Uncle Steve then states "And, guys, don't forget, we have daily training at 11 am this week since Peter won't be at school. And there is a tour group on Thursday that Peter will have to lead, so you might as well show them to the training rooms."

I groan and hide my head in my hands as the rest of my family laughs. This is going to suck.

After finishing the lasagna and helping uncle Bucky clean up, we all settle down in the living room to watch a movie. It's Uncle Clint's turn to choose, and he chooses "Frozen." And after that he tells me I am a kid.

After finishing the movie, everyone gets up to get stuff done. Mom takes the elevator to the Economics Department, Uncle Steve, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Sam go for a run, Uncle Rhodey has to go somewhere secret, Pietro and Wanda go to the Avengers Museum, Uncle Bruce goes to his lab and Aunt Nat and Uncle Clint go to the training rooms to spar.

It is only me and Dad left in the living room when he suddenly pulls me into a hug and starts talking.

"Bambino, what's wrong? I know that falling asleep in class was not the only reason you got suspended." He looks concerned, and I feel guilty that I lied to him. 

"Mis profesores no me creen..." I whisper into his chest. "My teachers don't believe me..."

"Qué quieres decir con que no te creen?" Dad sounds genuinely puzzled. "What do you mean they don't believe you?"

"Nadie en la escuela cree que tengo una pasantía en Stark Industries. Y tienen razón. Pero también piensan que no te conozco. Mi profesor pensó que hoy falsificaré tu firma en la nota." I whisper again into his chest. "No one at school believes that I have an internship at Stark Industries. And they are right. But they also think that I don't know you. My teacher thought that I forged your signature on the note today."

"Bambi, y por qué no me lo dijiste? Puedo ayudarte. Puedo aparecer en tu escuela y demostrar que tu profesor esta equivocado. O puedo llamarte cuando estas en clase." Dad looks genuinely sad that I hadn't told him before. "Bambi, why didn't you tell me? I could've proved them all wrong. I can just show up at your school or call you in the middle of a class."

"No quiero niguna atención extra o fama... Está bien, puedo lidiar con eso. Además, una semana fuera de la escuela y mis clases probablemente me harían algo bueno. Y por favor, no le hagas nada a mi profesor y al director, Papá. Te amo." I give him my signature puppy eyes, and I know that he will do what I asked for. "I don't want any extra attention or fame. It's okay, I can deal with it. Plus, a week away from school and my classes would probably do me some good. So please don't do anything to the teacher and principal, Dad. I love you."

"I love you too, kid. I am going to the lab. Are you coming with me or do you want to patrol?" My dad switches back to English as he pulls away from the hug. He looks at me to make sure that I am indeed okay.

"Umm... I think I wanna go patrol somewhere around here. I will see you later then."

"Alright, Spiderling. Be back by 7 pm tops, if you're late I'm burning your Han Solo poster."

"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Then just don't be late."

"Ugh, okay. Bye, Dad, love you."

"Bye, Pete, be safe."

I go to my room to change into my suit and exit the tower through the window. I spend the next couple of hours helping people. I stopped two kidnappings, seven muggings and three robberies. I take a look at the time and notice that I should start getting home. As I swing back home, I see a man treated a woman with a gun in a dark alleyway. I head there and web the man up, and help the woman find her way back wherever she was going. My spider-sense starts tingling, but I ignore it to help the woman out. And suddenly there is blinding pain in my stomach. I look up and see another man with a gun, probably an accomplice of the other man. He shoots again but this time I listen to my sense and dodge the bullet. I quickly web him up and rush home.

By the time I get home its almost 7 pm. I head to the living room and see Dad and Aunt Nat talk about something that sounds an awful lot like a mission. 

I start talking as I feel the pain getting worse. "Um... so I am sorry to interrupt you guys and everything, but I just came back from patrol. And you definitely do not have to help me, but like I sort of got hit by a bullet and-"

Dad starts panicking and shouts out a "YOU GOT SHOT?!"

I find this time to be an amazing one for some smartass and answer back with "No, Dad, someone just threw a freaking bullet at me! YES, I GOT SHOT, NOW CAN SOMEONE PLEASE GET THE BULLET OUT OF ME BEFORE I BLEED OUT?"

Aunt Nat bursts out laughing while Dad tries to call Doctor Cho, and frantically searches for his phone before he realizes that he has FRIDAY. 

I just watch the whole scene unfold and wonder how long will it take Dr Cho to get here and get the bullet out of me. 

The next afternoon

Tony POV

I exit the lab at about 1 pm to go to the kitchen to eat some of my leftover pizza from yesterday. I am so happy that there are no meetings today for me, as Peter is taking over my job for today, and I am looking forward to having lunch and spending the whole day, if not week, in the lab. 

I see Peter, Steve, Nat and Clint in the kitchen, talking about something like training. I nod at them all and head to the fridge. No. NO. NO THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!

"WHO THE HECK ATE MY LEFTOVER PIZZA!" I shout out. No. They can't just do this to me. They can't. Everyone looks at me puzzled, but I am not dealing with this shit right now. "WHOEVER IT WAS, I WILL-"

I am cut off by Peter. "It was me, Dad. I was hungry."

I look at him for what seems like minutes but is actually 10 seconds and utter, "-buy you a whole pizza hut because you deserve it, Pete."

All of the adults burst out laughing but Pete just runs up to me and engulfs me in a hug. And then I hear it. "I want Papa John's pizza hut." 

I hug him back and ruffle his hair. The little monster has me wrapped around his finger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet another field trip, starring Parker luck and even Harrison Thompson at one point.


	6. Another Cliché Field Trip, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PART 2   
> Summary: Peter is Tony's biological son, but Peter goes by the surname Parker in school, even though, legally, he is a Stark. People think he is Tony's intern. Tony is married to Pepper, and Pepper is Peter's biological mom. Peter is late to school again, misses an announcement, and is facing suspension for forging a signature on a late slip. A lot of funny superfamily moments, and of course, a field trip... Peter is Spiderman here.
> 
> Civil War, Infinity War and Endgame never happened. Age of Ultron happened right after the Avengers. Peter became Spider-Man two years ago. It's in 2020.   
> He is Peter Anthony Stark here instead of Peter Benjamin Stark because I feel like it suits him more. Tony is from Spain, his parents were born in Madrid but moved to the US, so both Peter and Tony speak in Spanish at home or when they are frustrated.

After making a couple of calls and explaining to Pepper why we suddenly have a pizza hut in the penthouse, I retreat back to my lab, intending to spend the rest of the day here, all the way until dinner. I am currently working on an update to Mark 49, to make sure I can fly in all conditions and ensure that my repulsors work even underwater. I just thought of the update today, and I am planning to make it work by the end of the day. 

A bit later, Pete joins me, continuously complaining about his boring day and annoying meetings. Now he knows how I feel. 

We work, moving in sync. Countless hours spent here together do pay off. I don't even have to ask him for anything, he hands me the right tools as if he can read my mind. Minutes pass by, and I look at Peter. He is so engulfed in his work that he does not even notice me look at him. I notice some dirt on his face, and without thinking, I subconsciously lick my finger to wipe the dirt off of his face. 

He immediately looks up and wipes his cheek himself. He looks at me in surprise. "Oh my Thor, Dad, what are you doing!?"

I realize what I did and freeze in horror. "Oh my god, I have become my mother. I have been trying to avoid becoming my father for so long that I didn't even see that coming."

Peter just starts snickering and hugs me. 

After working in silence for a couple of hours, I apply the finishing touches that would lay the beginning for the update. And, there we go. After connecting the C-wire with the B-cord, I use the P5 gauntlet to finish the update. The Mark 49 is ready to fly. 

I ask FRIDAY to prepare the suit for a test run, or, better say, test flight. 

FRIDAY runs the diagnostics and then responds. 

"Sir, I detect several parts that are not ready for a test run. Should I postpone the test run?"

At that Peter finally looks up from his own suit and looks at me quizzically. I just nod at him, and he continues his work. 

"Continue the test run, FRI."

"Sir, I highly recommend that-"

"FRIDAY, sometimes you gotta run before you can walk."

"Yes, sir."

I then realize that I said that in front of Peter. I look at him and he is staring back at me, smirking. I suddenly grasp my mistake and my eyes widen. 

"Except for you. No running for you. No running in the halls. No running with scissors. No running without tying your shoelaces. No running on a wet floor. No running- you know what? No running at all for you. Not even in gym class. I'll write you a note." He starts giggling all over again, and I can't help the smile that plasters itself on my face. 

"Dad, don't you think you're overreacting this tiniest bit? Although I wouldn't mind being excused from gym class, that way Flash would leave me- um, nevermind." He quickly shuts his mouth and tries to return back to his work, but I already heard the words.

"Flash? Pete, is someone bullying you? Pete, if someone is bullying you-" I start. I can't handle the thought of someone bullying my son, the kindest, purest person on the planet. 

"Puedo manejarlo. No te preocupes. Esta bien." Peter cuts me off with a determined look on his face. I can manage it. Don't worry, it's okay.

"Vale. Pero promete decirme si el acoso alguna vez se vuelve física." Fine. But promise to tell me if it ever gets physical...

"Papá..." He tries to reason with me, but I set my mind on it. "Dad..."

"Hijo. Prometeme." Peter. Promise me.

"Vale. Te prometo." He sighs with a defeated look. Fine. I promise.

I nod and continue my work. I am so looking into this "Flash" persona when Peter is not around. 

A bit later Pep comes into the lab and tells us to go eat dinner. We all eat dinner, the avengers, Pep, Hill is also here for today, and a couple of others, talking about the day. Pepper talks to Peter about all of his meetings tomorrow, and he groans, hiding his head in his arms. And it's only Tuesday, he still has three more dreadful days, plus a field trip on Thursday along with training. I almost feel bad for him. Almost. 

All of us finish dinner and settle down in the living room once again to watch a movie. Movie nights or afternoons as in yesterdays case are a routine for us. It is my turn to get the drinks tonight, and I ask everyone what they want. Every single person in the room shouts out "Hot Chocolate." Not coffee, not tea. Hot chocolate. The avengers. Pepper. I-

Suddenly, an idea comes to me. I want to get back at Peter for the scare he gave me and Nat yesterday, so his hot chocolate might be a bit different... I am going to add salt instead of sugar. just hope he isn't SaLtY about it... See what I did there? No? Nevermind... I should probably drink less coffee, Pepper might be right...

I give everyone their drinks, and Peter too. I added about 6 spoons of salt in it, and I watch him closely as he takes a sip. He just says "thank you" and drinks the whole cup. I look at him in astonishment and he just smiles back at me. 

"Ummm, Pete, well- wasn't- how do I- wasn't the hot chocolate a bit weird?" I ask him. Maybe I gave him the wrong cup or...

"It was, but I knew you tried your best to make it and I didn't want to hurt your feelings so I drank it all." My god. He is too innocent. What did I do to deserve such an angel? What he said literally made me tear up and it took all of my self-restraint not to burst into tears right here. 

"Son, P-Pete, I am so fucking sorry..." I hug him tightly, and honestly, I still cannot believe how innocent, caring and kind he is. He deserves the freaking world.

"Steve, he said a bad language word..." We all hear Hill say, and the whole room laughs. Steve just shrugs and says, "LaNgUaGe!"

We all spend the night in the room, watching movies and having fun.

The next evening

I love my lab, honestly. I love it so much. It's like a different island, where I am all alone, working on my suits or different inventions for the SI R&D Department. But I love my lab more with Peter. When Peter is in there, it's a whole different world. His eyes sparkling with ideas, his unruly curls dance as he bows his head to the ACDC blasting through the speakers. 

Unfortunately, today was a day without Peter. Pepper had him in meetings all day, and he came home only a couple of minutes ago, heading straight to his bed. I guess the kid really is tired. On the other side, I did my research on this "Flash" persona. He has been bullying Pete since middle school, and he is an alternate on the Decathlon team. He comes from a pretty rich family. And, what's even more interesting is that his dad works at SI. I will look into that more a bit later, I have to check on Peter. I head up to his room and right as I am about to enter, I hear a sneeze. Peter just sneezed. That's not good. He might be getting sick. What if he has a cold? I should take care of him. It takes me all of 23 seconds to gather blankets, a thermometer, scarves, a mug of tea and Pepper's traditional chicken soup.

Peter POV 

I come into my room after a day of work. I have no idea how Mom manages to run SI almost singlehandedly. I lay down on the floor as I can't find the energy to get to my bed. And almost immediately I regret that decision. There was dust on the floor, and I sneezed once before jumping up and using a web to sling to my bed. Good thing I always have my webshooters on me. 

Fun fact- when I wear a formal suit or long sleeves, I usually wear them as they are. And my whole suit is in my watch. Nanotechnology does wonders. However, at school or when I am wearing a tank top, I wear them as a thin gold bracelet. NaNoTeChNoLoGy. 

Anyways, as I lay on my bed, enjoying the peace and quiet, I see Dad rush into my room, blankets, scarves, a mug with a steaming liquid that smells like jasmine tea and Mom's traditional soup in his hands, I realize that he heard me sneeze. I am too shocked to react when he wraps me in a blanket and three scarves and sticks a thermometer into my mouth. 

Dad mixes the chicken soup, preparing to feed me because, apparently, "I should not waste my energy on anything because I am very sick", and he says, "I told you to take care of yourself, kid, and now you're sick and I have to take care of you as always."

I try to answer, which is kind of hard with a thermometer in my mouth. "Dad, I'm not-"

I don't even get to finish the sentence as Dad interrupts me, saying "FINE, Pete, if you insist that much I'll make you a new suit too."

"But, Dad, I'm really not sick-" And yet again, I am interrupted.

"Okay, Peter, I will also get you a new car." 

"But Dad-"

"A new plane?"

"Dad I am not sick! I sneezed because of the dust!"

"That can't be right. FRI?"

Both of us hear FRIDAY answer. "Sir, it is indeed true that Peter only sneezed because of the dust and that he is not sick. Mother hen protocol deactivated. Notifying Mrs Boss."

Both of us laugh and I try to get out of the blankets. 

"So... Am I still getting the new suit?"

We both head to the kitchen and notice the most amazing scene ever. Uncle Steve, in an apron, trying to cook something other than lasagna. It turns out that he tried making a cake, but what he is taking out of the oven looks more like a dead rabbit. He looks pretty happy and proud, and none us have the heart to tell him that we do not want to try it. He cuts it into pieces and puts some on three plates. For me, Dad and Aunt Tasha. All three of us look down at the cake, and it takes all of my self-restraint not to gag. Aunt Tasha takes the first bite. After chewing it for a while, she swallows it, trying not to show any emotions on her face.

"Alright, I have a question for you. Which you totally don't have to answer. I feel like if you're not answering it though, you're kinda answering it, you know?" Aunt Nat starts.

"What?" Uncle Steve asks her. 

"Was that your first cake since 1945?" She asks Uncle Steve. 

Uncle Steve's smile falters, and he furrows his eyebrows. "That bad, huh?"

"I-I didn't say that!"

"It kinda sounds like that's what you're saying!"

"No-I didn't- I was just wondering how much practice you've had-"

"I don't need practice!"

"Everybody needs practice-"

"It was not my first cake since 1945, I'm 102, I'm not dead."

"Just asking, Rogers, it's alright, the cake's great."

We all finish eating the cake, even though it takes everything in us to smile and finish it without gagging or throwing up, and then we all go our separate ways, agreeing to meet at 10 pm for a movie night. 

I decide to hangout with Uncle Loki. We play around and joke for a while. 

Loki POV

Young Peter is probably the only one I like in this whole building. Although no one knows that. It does melt my quite literally frozen heart whenever he calls me Uncle Loki. And he understands me as no one else does. Although sometimes he does not understand my jokes. And it freaks me out. Like right now. 

I turn to Peter, "You are below me, mortal Midgardian."

And immediately, he tears up. "B-but, Un-Uncle Lo-Loki..."

And when he starts crying softly, I realize that I have messed up. 

I could almost hear Stark SR, Pepper and all the Avengers gasp. 

I start panicking because Peter should never cry.

"Peter, I'm so sorry, Pete, what do you want me to do? Do you want me to do some magic? Or turn into a snake? Want me to stab Thor? Want a churro?" I start crying as well and hug him close to myself. "Please don't cry, child..."

Peter POV 

Once I calmed down, and Uncle Loki did too, we all head to the living room for a movie night, yet again. Not that I'm complaining or anything like that. Before we start I ask FRIDAY to play "Tell me why". All hell breaks loose. 

I start singing along to it. "You are my fire..."

I see Dad come in and sing quietly, "My one desire."

Uncle Bruce then walks in, looking half-asleep, but also sings. "Believe, when I say."

Aunt Nat, who was sitting on the couch the whole time, sings as well, not looking up from her Starkpad. "I want it that way."

The next thing we hear is a loud crash and Uncle Clint falling out of the events, singing along. "Tell me why!"

We all sing together, unenthusiastically. "Ain't nothing but a heartache..."

Uncle Clint urges us to be more active by practically shouting out the next lines. "TELL ME WHY"

We sing eagerly this time, "AIN'T NOTHING BUT A MISTAKE"

Uncle Clint continues, "Teeeelllll me whyyyyyyyy"

Everyone sings along, dancing, "I never wanna hear you sayyyyyy"

And I and Dad finish it up, "I WANT IT THAT WAY"

We suddenly hear a laugh behind us all, coming from Uncle Thor, who was standing behind us the whole time, along with Uncle Steve, Uncle Bucky and Uncle Thor.

We hear a collective "WHAT THE FU-" 

I also hear Loki mumble under his breath, "I should not be left in charge of stuff like this. I don't get paid enough. I don't get paid, period." Causing me to laugh.

All of us sit down and I ask Uncle Thor to tell us all a story about his and Uncle Loki's childhood. 

He is a bit reluctant at first but then changes his mind. "There was one time when we were children. He transformed himself into a snake, and he knows that I love snakes. So I went to pick up the snake to admire it, and he transformed back into himself and he was like, 'Blech, it's me!' And he stabbed me. We were 8 at the time. Although we are long past that, aren't we, brother? Back then, you'd do anything for the throne."

Uncle Loki responds calmly, although I could see the smirk. "I never wanted the throne, I only ever wanted to be your equal. And I am." Uncle Thor agrees. With that, we start watching the movie, and I fall asleep, calm, next to my family. 

And I wake up the next morning, in my bed, at 7 AM. Great. I can't even fall back asleep. This sucks. 

I head out to the kitchen to see Uncle Bucky making pancakes and Uncle Steve getting ready to go on his morning run with Uncle Sam. I demolish a couple of pancakes before joining Uncle Steve and Uncle Sam on their run. It's pretty fun, me and Uncle Steve taking turns in saying "on your left" and "on your right" respectively to Uncle Sam. At one point he gets so frustrated that he just goes home, and the two of us finish the 12km run and return home as well. I then eat a couple of more pancakes, or more like twenty, and get ready for the upcoming meetings and the field trip. 

For the meetings I need to wear an official suit, the first one being a meeting with Justin Hammer, although Dad said I should wear a "Fuck off" t-shirt. Mom scolded him for that, but she laughed too. The second one is less formal, it's a meeting with Harrison Thompson, the head of the production department at SI. The last name sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember why. I can wear whatever I want, and including the fact that I have the training session and the field trip to lead afterwards, I'll probably just wear some sports clothes. 

The meeting with Justin Hammer went great, and by that, I mean that I declined the partnership offer because as Dad says "the crap that Justin produces would bury the company". I can't say that I disagree with him on that. 

After the meeting, I change into sports shorts, a tank top and sneakers. I eat a banana as Mom tells me the change in schedule. Now I have a meeting with Harrison Thompson, and then I will spar with my family for a bit, a tour group will pass by, and after I spar, I am going to take over the tour group for Melanie, she has to leave early. 

I head to the meeting with Harrison. I enter the room and see him sitting, not even acknowledging my presence. I cough to let him know I am there, and he just throws a quick glance at me and scoffs. I take a seat in front of him, and we start talking.

"Mr Thompson, my name is-"

He scoffs again and finally looks at me, maintaining eye contact for the first time since I entered the room. "You're just a sixteen-year-old kid who doesn't know his place. I have a meeting with Mr Stark, so please see yourself out the door before I call the security to escort you out. Stark Industries does not hire anyone under the age of 21, so please see yourself out. Bye."

I can't believe what I am hearing. Yes, I do not show myself often at the production department, but it's common knowledge that I am the heir to SI and that I am third in command, right after Dad and Mom. I rank above everyone else. I am practically the vice-CEO. I send him a smirk and answer. "Actually, Harrison, you are talking to Mr Stark. Peter Stark, to be specific, and I am fourteen. In case you do not know, I am third in command, right after Mom, Pepper Potts, and Dad, Anthony Edward Stark. So you might want to show me a bit more respect unless you want to start job hunting." He pales immediately and answers back.

"I- I apologize, Mr Stark. I am sorry, I didn't know, I just got promoted. I sincerely apologize, sir. You are the heir to SI everyone talks about."

"That's right. It's okay, and please don't call me Mr Stark, that's my dad, I am just Peter. And especially not sir, I am not that old." He laughs a bit, and we go over the results of the Production Department. 

All in all, the department is doing well. The sales have gone up 7% since Harrison became the head of the department. We talked a bit about the expenses and the different R&D Departement ideas, and soon, it was over. 

Flash POV 

This tour is amazing. I am kinda sad that Parker isn't here so that I can prove that he is lying to everyone, but my chance will come. When we arrived at SI, I asked our tour guide, I think her name is Melanie or Madaleine or something like that, whether she knew an intern called Peter Parker. She shook her head and said that there are no employees under the name Parker and that there are no interns under the age of 21. The whole class started whispering amongst themselves. Mr Harrison just shook his head. We all knew that Puny Parker was lying this whole time. 

We did have to sign NDAs though, but that's alright. My dad works here anyway, so that's not an issue. After signing the NDAs we moved towards the Avengers Museum, but before that, we had to pass through multiple detectors and scan our IDs. All of us have a white ID with our names and level. After going through the Avengers Museum, where I spent most of the time looking at the Spiderman display, the tour guide said we will be heading to the meeting rooms and that we have to be very quiet. 

We are now in the elevator, on our way to the meeting rooms on level 43, as the tour guide said. The whole class is excited because after that we will see the Avenger spar and we might even take part. 

The elevator comes to a stop and we all exit. And there I see my Dad coming out of one of the meeting rooms, talking to someone who looks a little too young to be here. My Dad is wearing an official suit, but the young man next to him is wearing a tank top and sports shorts. Weird. My Dad shakes his hand and the young man nods at him. He then turns around and waves at us, and he looks like someone we know, but probably not. He then moves toward one of the elevators, which Melanie says is a private elevator, and all the attention turns back to my Dad who hasn't noticed us yet. He almost passes us when Melanie calls him, and he stops to talk to us a bit. He then notices me and waves at me. 

"Hi, Midtown High. My name is Harrison Thompson, and I am the head of the Production Department. My son is among you guys, Eugene, also known as Flash. I just had a meeting with a very important person at SI, the young Mr Stark. You guys might see him if you're lucky, oh, wait, you will see him, I heard that he will be taking over your tour in an hour or so, be ready!"

At that, we all cheered excitedly. I mean, come on! A young Stark will be leading our tour! This is the best! I will have to ask the Stark about Puny Parker! He will be so embarrassed at school!

With that, we head to one of the R&D labs and then we are going to go to the Avengers training room!

Peter POV 

The class that I waved at looks like the tour group that I will be leading. The tour group seemed familiar. And my spidey sense won't calm down. I head to the Avengers training room, noticing that Uncle Bucky, Uncle Steve, Aunt Nat, Uncle Clint, Uncle Sam and even Wanda and Pietro are there. Actually, everyone except Dad and Uncle Bruce is here. I bet the two are in the lab.

After a short warmup, we split into pairs and spar. No weapons for now, especially including the fact that a tour group will come by and I can't reveal my identity.

As we are splitting into pairs, I see that Uncle Steve is coming towards me to spar. That's not good. He is probably one of the hardest opponents. I mean, everyone here is really skilled, but Aunt Nat is at a whole different level, Uncle Clint and Uncle Bucky are at a close second. 

Right as FRIDAY announces the beginning, I notice the tour group watching from the corner of my eyes. I shrug it off and pay attention. 

Flash POV 

We are now heading towards the training room, and we see the Avengers spar with each other. I see the Winter Soldier sparring with the Falcon, Black Widow sparring with Hawkeye, Scarlet Witch sparring with Quicksilver, and Captain America sparring with someone who looks like the young Stark! This is awesome!

We watch for a couple of minutes, and soon enough, there is only one pair still sparring. Black Widow had Hawkeye in a headlock, the Winter Soldier twisted the Falcon's arm behind his back and the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver just stopped sparring and were now joking around, drinking water. 

The only pair still sparring was Captain America and the young Stark. He looks really familiar like I have seen him before. I can brag around school! Even though it's kind of hard to tell from such a distance. At one point we see the young Stark flip over Captain America and trip him, causing the Captain to spread out on the mat. We watch as Captain America taps out, and the young Stark helps him up. The way they sparred looked like a deathly dance, one wrong move and you're done. The young Stark really knows how to fight. Probably not as good as Spiderman, but still. 

Once the Stark and Captain finish sparring, all 8 Avenger-well seven plus the Stark- head towards us. I can't wait to see how the young Stark looks like. 

Peter POV 

Once I and Uncle Steve finish sparring, we all have a drink of water and then walk towards the tour group, while I tell my family the rules of life. "See, in this world, it's either yeet or be yeeted."

Uncle Bruce and Dad come into the training room at that moment and the tour group cheers. 

I lift my tank top a bit to wipe the sweat off my forehead and hear a couple of gasps. I look up only to see-

MY WHOLE FUCKING PHYSICS CLASS IN FRONT OF ME!!!

Most of the girls are red and the boys in my class look shocked. Mr Harrison looks mad, but also confused. 

"WHAT THE HELL PENIS!" Oh no, no, nononononoo. Flash, you are dead. Sorry, Harrison. 

"What the hell did you just call my son, punk?" Dad looks furious like he is about to kill someone. 

"Y-your s-son?" Flash looks like he is about to piss his pants.

"His son and our nephew." Uncle Steve is glaring at Flash. 

"Can I kill him? Just a bit?" That was Uncle Clint. Shit. I will be the one to fill out all the paperwork and present at the press conferences with Mom to explain why all the Avengers are in the Raft. 

And, oh my saviour, Mom comes into the room, not looking up from her Starkpad, and says, "We are not killing anyone, especially a minor." Mom, I love you-

"He bullies Peter", is all Dad says, and shit. Mom immediately looks up from her Starkpad and shouts out, "Avengers assemble!" I watch Aunt Nat take out her knives, Dad tapping his arc reactor twice, which forms the suit around him, red magic flowing out of Wanda's hands, Uncle Clint adjusting his bow, Uncle Bruce fighting for control, Uncle Bucky flexing his muscles and Uncle Steve clutching his shield. Flash genuinely looks like he is about to wet himself. What the heck is wrong with my family-

"Guys, come on, remember, murder is never the answer." I try, I really don't want them to kill anyone. 

Uncle Clint nods and answers with "Of course, murder is the question."

And Aunt Nat continues, "And the answer is always yes."

Shit. 

Before my family can do anything, I practically shove the class out of the room and try to show them some of the labs, but everyone keeps on asking me questions. So, me being the responsible and mature teen, I skip one of the business departments and instead take the class to a meeting room where the class asks me questions. 

Everyone takes a seat on the floor, even the stunned Mr Harrison.

"Alright, any questions?"

Every single hand rises. 

"Alright, Abe."

"Is Tony Stark your dad?"

"Yes, I am Peter Stark. Pepper Potts is my mom. This was not disclosed to the public to keep my life private, although we might need to hold a press conference after this. Betty."

"How much do you workout? We saw your abs and your biceps are pretty seen when you're wearing a tanktop."

"Okay, so we have training every day, 90 minutes on weekdays and 150 on weekends. I also go on daily morning runs with Uncle Steve, also known as Captain America, and the Falcon, Uncle Sam. Charlie?"

"Why didn't you take on Flash? You could've easily fought back. And why do you always say "we"?"

"Okay, firstly, I never took on Flash because I can take the bullying, and some other people might not. Secondly, we as in "the avengers and me". Sarah?"

"Do you live in the tower?"

"Yep, I can show you guys my lab later on, after we check out the intern labs and the R&D Department. Michael?"

"How smart are you? Are you a genius?"

"Well, I wouldn't say genius, but having Tony Stark as your dad and Bruce Banner as your uncle has advantages."

"Mini Boss is being humble. His IQ is at 230." FRIDAY cuts in.

"Welp, there goes that."

The next day

The media has been on our backs. Articles like "Tony Stark's illegitimate son" are all over the internet. We are having a press conference today. 

Tony POV at the press conference

The conference starts in two minutes. Pepper is adjusting my tie and gives me the note cards. 

"Tony, look, we need a press conference to sort this out. I prepared a speech for you, read off the note cards, remember, Pete is just an intern. Just tell them he's not your son."

I nod, and the show starts. 

"Hello, everyone. It's been a while since I was up here, facing all of you. This time I'll stick to the note cards. I've seen the papers. I've heardthe reports. That's why I want toput an end to all this wildspeculation. The truth is--"

I take a look around. Fuck this. 

"Peter is mine and Pepper's biological son."

Pepper POV, backstage

Why do I even try with him...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.


End file.
